


The "Prince" of Aoba Johsai

by OctarineTiger



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctarineTiger/pseuds/OctarineTiger
Summary: Oikawa's girlfriend dumped him for, according to Oikawa himself, spending too much time with volleyball. Iwaizumi doesn't really believe him. Accidentally fighting Oikawa, he got something out of him. Who knows what actually could be wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

Girls could only _dream_ of dating Aoba Johsai's volleyball captain, Oikawa Tooru. With his attractive brown eyes, flawless face and strong figure, he was easily fit as the most popular boy in the entire school. He had a girlfriend but rumors about a breakup spread and the girls of Aoba Johsai thought they would have a chance at last. Except for one problem, the handsome prince was only close with a specific princess. That "princess" being his childhood friend Iwaizumi Hajime.

"I can't believe it, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa sighed as he pulled himself on the gym bench. His friend, Iwaizumi, was bumping a volleyball against a wall. "What? You get dumped?" Iwaizumi scoffed, still focusing on the ball.

Oikawa was uncharacteristically silent, indicating Iwaizumi was probably right.

The silence caused the latter to turn towards Oikawa's direction in disbelief, also causing the no longer controlled volleyball hit Iwaizumi on his face and hit the ground nearby. Disregarding the fact he was just hit, he shouted to his friend. "You have to be kidding me, Shittykawa! You were together with her for so long, it's stupid. You _actually_ got dumped?!"

"So mean, Iwa-chan! But, apparently, I spent too much of my time with volleyball. So, she left me." Oikawa shrugged, his voice tinged with a tone of defeat. 

"How do you spend too much time with volleyball?! I thought you told her you were in the club!" Iwaizumi exclaimed.

"I did!" Oikawa angrily stood from the bench. 

"Sure, I believe you but why else would she leave you!?" Iwaizumi shot back.

Those words must have hit a sore spot because Oikawa shut up immediately. This also caused Iwaizumi to be a bit suspicious of his best friend. Oikawa looked quite mad at him, no sight of his usual playful demeanor. He was serious.

Oikawa sighed and sat back down, covering his face with his hands in silence.

" _Was something_ really _wrong_?" Iwaizumi thought to himself. Oikawa was barely _this_ quiet…

Just as he thought that Oikawa broke the silence. "I'll tell you later, Iwa-chan. Not here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm finally free from writer's block! Also, thank you for taking your time to read this!  
> I really appreciate it. I'll try to write more chapters later on but for now...  
> ~Octarine


	2. Chapter 2

" _Not_ here?" Iwaizumi repeated in his mind, breaking into a sweat. Was the secret worse than he thought? Why couldn't he just say it here? All of these thoughts made his head hurt. He just couldn't comprehend what was going on.

Oikawa got up from the bench and started walking towards the men’s locker room with the only noises between them being volleyballs pounding the floor, squeaks of sneakers and the occasional yell coming from their teammates. As Oikawa continued to walk away, the guilt building up in Iwaizumi’s chest grew.

Iwaizumi was suddenly ripped out of his thoughts, having heard a familiar voice.

“Another lover's quarrel?” A familiar voice called to Iwaizumi. He turned to see Hanamaki Takahiro, one of Aoba Johsai’s wing spikers and Iwaizumi’s close friends. "What did you guys fight about this time?" Hanamaki smiled slightly, amused by what he had said. 

Iwaizumi hesitated. “Should I tell?” He knew he shouldn’t yet the idea kept coming to him.

Iwaizumi was cautious, but spoke after a few moments of silence, “Have you heard that rumor?”

Hanamaki looked surprised, “Yeah, so?”

A lie seemed like the best idea, “Well, Oikawa was being whiny about it and it was getting on my nerves.”

Hanamaki laughed, “Seriously? That’s what was making him so depressed?”

Iwaizumi nodded, slightly relieved that the lie had worked. 

Hanamaki grinned, “Well, that’s our captain for you. But I’ve gotta say, his girlfriend must have beat him down pretty bad to get him storming off like that.”

“Yeah I guess…” Iwaizumi mumbled.

Hanamaki’s eyes were focused on something over Iwaizumi’s shoulder, “Oh look.”

Iwaizumi turned his head, following Hanamaki’s line of sight. Oikawa was leaving the locker room, changed out of his practice clothes and back into his school uniform.

“Speak of the devil! Looks like the drama queen has emerged to grace us with his presence.”

Hanamaki, who was still intently watching what Oikawa was doing, spoke again, “It looks like he’s asking Coach something.”

And so he was. He looked slightly troubled as he talked quickly to their coach.

“Coach do you think I could go home? I don’t feel very well…”

Looking away from the practice Coach said, “You weren’t looking so well today...I think that’s probably best.”

“Yeah…” Oikawa mumbled.

“You and Iwaizumi are good friends, yes? Have him walk you home just to be safe.” Coach added, “Just to be safe.”

Oikawa visibly stiffened but nodded. Iwaizumi and Hanamaki scrambled to look natural, although Oikawa wasn’t really paying them much attention.

“Can you walk me home, Iwa-chan? Coach asked.” He wouldn’t meet Iwaizumi’s eyes, preferably keeping them trained on the floor. It was unlike Oikawa to be this quiet and it was making Iwaizumi feel uncomfortable. After all, this wasn’t the first time Oikawa had been like this today.

“Take you home? Already?” Iwaizumi stared at Oikawa, confused. He took a quick look over at Hanamaki, who gave him a small shrug. Glancing back to Oikawa, Iwaizumi sighed. “Fine. You have me on your side. Just let me get changed first, alright?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler alert:  
> Not yet.


End file.
